


There's Only Us

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Marauders' Era, Multi, POV Alternating, Romance, Summer, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a summer like no other and a night they'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Asked karasu_hime for a snupinilly prompt and she gave me "End of Summer." Written just cause we need more of this threesome.

Remus couldn't help but to stare at the sight before him and grin. Lily and Severus were sitting in the swings in the park across from where he stood. Severus was swaying idly while Lily took advantage of the emptiness of the park to go as high as she could. He could hear her laughter and could see his faint smile.

They were waiting for him, wanting to spend their final summer eve together, even if they had spent the whole of it by each other’s side. He started walking towards them, no longer able to hold back and just watch. As soon as Lily saw him she nearly jumped off the swing and ran up to him, arms quickly wrapped around him. Severus had stood up and tried to prevent his near smile into becoming a big one. It just wasn't his way.

Lily moved to the side, now only wrapping herself on one of his arms. His condition caused him to always be a bit more warm than normal, even on cold nights, and he didn't mind Lily taking advantage of that.

"Well Severus? Don't I get a hug from you too?"

Severus snorted as Lily laughed. He did not hug Remus but did approach the two. "If you didn't keep us waiting, I may have, wanker."

"Then I'll just have to do this." Remus took a step closer and with his free hand, grasped Severus' neck to pull him in for a kiss. Severus responded with fervor.

~~~

"Mmm, I don't think I'll ever tire watching you two kiss." Lily beamed when Remus and Severus stopped and both were blushing profusely.

"Jealous, Evans?" Severus tried to scowl, she noted, but it didn't look right to her with his face all flushed. She shook her head and kept on smiling.

She couldn't help it really, knowing how much they all went through to get this far. She was amazed it could even happen in just one summer, but it did. Whatever animosity Severus had for her fellow Gryffindor was now gone. Whatever worries that she and Remus had for Severus of getting in too deep with the other Slytherins was now put to rest.

All that was left was the feelings they had for each other. She really couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but glad it did. She wouldn't have it any other way. Still holding on to Remus, she used one arm to grab Severus' and began to lead them out of the park.

"My house is best. Mom and Dad took Petunia over to Gram's so they won't be home till tomorrow."

She saw the boys nod and hurried them along. They remained in comfortable silence until they reached her room. "Right then..." Lily was a bit surprised to feel her stomach flutter as soon as she closed her door.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, realizing it was excitement and not nervousness she was feeling. When she opened her eyes, she saw Severus sitting on the edge of her bed while Remus was hanging his jacket in her closet.

A wicked thought came to her and she grinned, soon walking towards Severus and straddled his knee. She chuckled as he tried to remain cool by raising an eyebrow at her. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, concentrating on the smooth skin beneath.

Just as she reached his jeans she felt Remus press up behind her. She gasped and moaned slightly when he moved her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

~~~

It was Severus' turn to enjoy the scene before him, watching Lily come undone by Remus' mouth and his now roaming hands. She arched her back, pushing herself deeper into his thigh. He kept his hands to his sides, drawing out the wonderful ache he began to feel.

If someone had told him before the end of term that he'd be making out with his best friend and a werewolf, he probably would have hexed that person to oblivion. He never dared to think of his best friend like that, fearing he'd ruin their relationship once and for all.

As for the werewolf...No, he never saw that coming. But after Lily had forced them all in a room to settle scores each one had of each other and then forced a study group for the rest of summer...It just seemed natural, though his rational mind had told him then, now even, that this was unnatural.

He felt Remus' gaze and almost came undone himself, seeing half-lidded eyes full of lust and attraction. Remus' mouth was still on Lily's neck. He suddenly didn't care that what this was, was unnatural. To him it was perfection. Severus finally took action and pulled Lily forward by her waist, which also brought Remus closer.

Lily opened her eyes and stared into his as they both went for each other’s mouth. They both moaned into the kiss. Severus didn't want it to end. He gripped Lily's waist harder when he felt her hands slipping into his jeans.

He didn't get chance to feel disappointed when Lily moved on from his mouth to his neck. Remus happily took over. He felt Remus' hands cover his own on Lily's waist and decided to have one explore new territory.

They all heard Remus growl when Severus grabbed the other boy by the crotch. It sent delicious shivers down his spine. He felt Lily shudder against him.

He leaned back, breaking the kiss to drink it all in. He never thought he would be this lucky to have not one but two want him, need him. He never thought he would want nor need anyone, let alone the girl next door and her good friend.

He knew it wouldn't be simple, especially after tonight, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"All right?" Remus and Lily said, both laughing as they realized they did it in unison.

Severus rolled his eyes even though he was smiling and nodded. "All right."

~~~

It didn't take much longer till they all climbed atop Lily's bed, shedding clothes along the way. It was their last night, and they were sure to make it one to remember by.

It may have been summer's end, but their love was just beginning.


End file.
